Christmas Miracle
by RockerChick08
Summary: All Sharpay Evans wants for Christmas this year is Zeke Baylor. But when a horrible blizzard strikes, it doesn't seem like this is likely to happen. Will Zeke be able to make it home? Sounds like they need a Christmas miracle. Zekepay! Z/S! Fluff! R


**Author's note:**** Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner but I was sick and really had to struggle to even write this! I worked really hard on this and I hope that you will enjoy it! It's just a little bit of fluff, family and romance! Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

**Christmas Miracle**

Sharpay Evans Baylor stood in front of her kitchen sink, silently doing the dishes. She stared blankly at the small TV on her kitchen counter, the announcement from moments earlier playing over and over in her mind.

"All flights to New York: Cancelled" is what the announcement had informed. This announcement had crushed Sharpay's heart and had left her in a very sullen mood.

It was Christmas Eve and this was happening?! Her husband, Zeke Baylor, was supposed to have been on one of those flights, but no. This stupid blizzard had ruined that. He wasn't going to be home for Christmas.

And what was worst was that Sharpay had no way to get in touch with the man. The blizzard had knocked out all of the land lines and for the strangest reason she couldn't get a signal on her cell phone. She felt, lost, disconnected, and hopeless.

She continued to stare at the TV in front of her, hoping and praying that another announcement that cancelled out the previous one would air, but it was more torture than anything.

Sharpay sighed and let the water out of her once dish-filled sink. She grabbed a towel and dried her wet hands before running one through her hair in frustration. She just stared off into space for a moment, the realness of the situation finally settling in.

This would be the first time in seven years that Sharpay would spend Christmas without Zeke. This was wrong on so many levels. It didn't **sound** right. It didn't **feel** right and all that Sharpay knew was that she wanted Zeke.

The blonde took a deep calming breath before turning off the low-volumed TV on the kitchen counter. This wasn't only about her. This shocking news would not only affect her. It would not only hurt her.

Sharpay made her way into the living room. She paused in the doorway and just looked at the figure, on the ground, and sitting way too close to the television as usual.

She couldn't help the smile on her face. The six year old boy was almost a carbon copy of his father.

Zephaniah Baylor had Zeke's curly hair. Sharpay loved this most out of all his features. She absolutely loved Zeke's baby curls. He had Zeke's smile; another feature that Sharpay loved. But he had both her eyes and her nose. His hair was dark brown, a combination of both Sharpay's blonde and Zeke's jet black. His eyes were light brown and turned hazel in the sunlight, and his skin was a beautiful light brown. (yellow actually)

"Zeph, how many times have I told you not to sit so close to the TV?" Sharpay admonished her son before sitting down on the couch that rested against the wall and faced the television.

"Sorry mom!" the six year old quickly called, before backing up from the TV, he then looked at his mother, eyes wide in surprise.

"Mommy you forgot to tell me that you were doing the dishes! I was going to help you dry!" the six year old pouted, looking exactly like his father.

Sharpay couldn't help but smile at her son's words. He was always trying to help his mother out and he always seemed to cheer her up whenever she was sad.

"Sorry baby. I got a little preoccupied." She admitted to the young boy, thinking back to the horrible news announcement and smiling sadly.

"That's okay mommy. I got a little preoccupied to!" the six year old smiled, pointing over to the television. ""Santa Claus is coming to town" is on!" he exclaimed happily.

Sharpay averted her gaze from her son and onto the television. She recognized the red head characters right away. Her son really liked this movie, she had yet to see it though. As a child, Sharpay was rarely into all of the "magical" Christmas movies; she'd much rather have gone shopping.

"I see." she said, smiling at her son. She was reminded of Zeke who loved Christmas movies. She had seen so many movies over the years with both him and Zephaniah.

"It's my favorite out of all of the play-doh movies!" Zeph smiled.

Sharpay arched an amused eyebrow at her son.

"Play-doh movies?" she asked.

"Yeah mom. You know how all of the characters look like they're made of play-doh? I call them the play-doh movies!" he informed, excitedly.

"Oh!" Sharpay said in understanding, laughing slightly at her son's words.

Zephaniah looked at his mother strangely; he studied her for a moment before standing up from his spot on the floor, and making his way over to her.

The six year old took his mother's hands into his and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Mommy what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Sharpay smiled gently at her son before sighing in defeat. Her son could see right through her happy facade and the way he had grabbed her hands and looked at her with so much concern…..he was like his father in so many ways.

"Baby I have to tell you something that might make you feel sad, but everything's going to be okay, alright?" Sharpay started softly, before squeezing her son's hands in reassurance.

Zeph nodded at his mother before giving her a small smile.

"Okay mom. I'm ready." He said quietly.

"You're father…..he's not going to make it home for Christmas." Sharpay finally managed to say, tears coming to her eyes as she stared into her son's light brown eyes.

"B but mommy…he said he'd be here." The six year old croaked, eyes big in shock.

"I know baby, but daddy's flight got cancelled and he's way out in California. He doesn't have any way to get here." Sharpay said softly.

"B but…it's Christmas." The young boy said softly as a few tears fell from his eyes.

The sight broke Sharpay's heart and she could no longer keep her own tears at bay.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry." She let out, before enveloping the small boy in a very tight hug.

The two silently cried into one another's arms.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Zephaniah abruptly broke away from his mother's embrace.

"Daddy's going to make it home in time." The young boy said, looking into his mother's eyes, a look of determination on his face. "I just prayed and Daddy's going to make it." He said.

Sharpay sighed. Her son had so much faith. He had been going to church every Sunday with Chad and Taylor and their daughter Angelina for about a month now and he really did have a lot of faith. Sharpay just wished she could have his kind of faith.

She and Zeke could never attend these outings because Zeke was busy with basketball and she was busy with school and theatre.

"My Sunday school teacher told us that when we pray and believe in God, miracles can happen." The small boy continued.

"That's true baby, but God may not chose this time to make one happen." Sharpay sadly informed her son.

"He will mommy. He knows how much I miss my daddy and he knows how much you miss him to. He's going to let daddy come home and take all of your sorrows away." Zephaniah said, nodding his head at his mother for emphasis.

Sharpay smiled at her son, whom she loved with all of her heart and thought to herself that as long as she had him, Christmas would be happy.

"Your father would be very proud of you if he was here right now." She said to Zephaniah, running a hand through his curls.

"Thanks mom." The six year old smiled. "Watch the movie with me!" he suddenly exclaimed as he plopped down on the couch next to his mother. "It'll make you feel better!" he told her.

Sharpay looked down at her son and smiled again.

"Okay" she told him, before wrapping her right arm around the six year old. He leaned into her side and they sat there silently watching "Santa Claus is coming to town."

She watched amusedly as the penguin and the red-head Santa Claus attempted to teach the "Ice Man??" how to walk.

_Put one foot in front of the other_

_And soon you are walking 'cross the floor_

_Put one foot in front of the other_

_And soon you are walking out the door_

Sharpay felt her eyelids become heavier and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

When she had awakened, it was to the soft repeating of her name.

"Sharpay, Sharpay, baby wake up." She heard and with a sudden jolt, she opened her eyes and was staring into those oh so familiar, oh so beautiful dark brown eyes.

"I told you I'd be home for Christmas." He smiled and Sharpay quickly hopped off of the couch and threw her arms around the man. She hugged him tightly promising to never let him go again, but she would have no choice in the matter.

Sharpay's eyes shot open after having heard a loud bang. Sharpay looked around, Zeke was now gone, and she was back on the couch laying down on a pillow.

It was all a dream. Sharpay almost felt like crying at this reality.

She looked around the room, trying to find the source of the noise, before her eyes landed on a very guilty looking Zephaniah standing across the room by the DVD shelf.

"I was trying to get a Christmas movie from the top shelf and…well I dropped it." The six year old explained, looking down at the ground.

Sharpay looked up at the clock and her eyes almost bugged out at what she saw.

"Zeph, do you know what time it is?" she asked in her mother interrogation tone.

"11 o'clock" the small boy answered, looking guiltier than ever.

"Zephaniah it is way past your bedtime!" Sharpay exclaimed, shaking her head disapprovingly at the young boy.

"C'mon! It's time for bed." Sharpay declared.

"Okay okay I'll go!" the six year old conceded. "But can I have some water first?" he asked, smiling innocently at his mother.

Sharpay's eyes grew big as saucers at the young boy's words.

"Zephaniah Justin Baylor, we are not going to play this game!" she exclaimed, hands on her hips as she stared at her son.

She was surprised. He hadn't tried anything like that since he was four. Back then he wouldn't want to go to bed and would ask his mother for everything in order to avoid the task. First he'd ask her for water, then he would have to go to the bathroom, then he'd ask for a bedtime story, and the list would never end.

"It's time for bed." She announced, grabbing her son's hand and leading him towards the stairs of their two story house. He was stubborn; this he got from his mother.

"Mommy!" Zephaniah exclaimed all of a sudden.

"No Zephaniah you have to go to bed." Sharpay said, not letting her son finish what he was going to say.

"But mommy!" her son attempted once more.

Sharpay stopped in her tracks and sighed looking down at her son.

"What honey?" she asked.

Zeph just smiled innocently and pointed up at the ceiling.

Sharpay looked up and her eyes landed on the single mistletoe hanging above the start of the stairs. Troy had put it up there two weeks ago when he and the gang came over for a Holiday party. Normally Zeke would hang them up around the house but since he was gone, Troy had volunteered to do it.

Sharpay smiled before kneeling down and gently kissing her son on the cheek.

"Goodnight Zeph." She told the young boy, who in turn seemed to be satisfied as he darted up the stairs.

"Hurry and go to sleep or Santa's going to come here last!" she told the retreating six year old. "I love you!" she called after him.

"I love you to!" she heard him call back.

Sharpay sighed before making her way over to the fireplace, which was about three feet beside the TV. She started the fire; Zeke had showed her how to do this about four years ago.

After she had a steady fire going, she made her way over to the couch. She sat on the floor, and leaned on the couch absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as she thought.

Zeph had been able to pray. Her son had been able to pray to God about their dilemma and he was now fully convinced that Zeke was going to miraculously show up in time for Christmas. She wanted to feel the same reassurance, but could she? Could she possibly believe as much as her son did?

Sharpay slowly closed her eyes and silently prayed.

'Alright. I know I haven't done this a lot – well at all, but I really need your help. Please, if you don't have too much to do already, could you please make sure that my husband gets home safely……..and if you can find it in your heart, could you please bring him home before Christmas? Amen.'

Sharpay was surprised but she actually felt a lot better after the prayer. She looked down at her stomach. Sharpay Evans Baylor was two month pregnant with her and Zeke's second child.

She thought back to how Zeke had reacted to this news when she had told him in a letter she'd written. He'd been ready to leave everything behind in order to come back home to her, but the both of them knew that that was impossible; still this memory was a happy one because it reminded her of how Zeke was. He always put his family first, no matter what the situation.

She thought back to the night before he had to leave. It was a very sad and emotional night. Zeke had found out a week prior to this that he was needed. His country needed him. The basketball player had no choice but to comply, he left his New York basketball team and he left his family to go to Iraq.

Zeke had joined the air force at age 19 when Sharpay had become pregnant with Zephaniah. They had both been in college at the time. Zeke dropped out in order to provide for his new wife and their incoming child.

He had trained and learned all he had needed and had been on hold until they needed him, well until recently that is. He had also been captain of the New York Knicks for four years now.

Sharpay who had been a fashion major as well as a Broadway star when she'd found out about her pregnancy, had taken off two years of school in order to be with her son and had just recently finished up her second to last semester of online classes.

Sharpay sighed, deciding to think of something less sad. She decided not to think of how much she missed her husband, decided not to remind herself that she hadn't seen him in over 2 months, hadn't kissed him, and hadn't been held in his strong arms in over two months; instead she thought about baby names.

Sharpay was going to name each and every one of her children with a name that started with "Z" just like their father's. The only problem with this was that not a lot of names began with the letter "Z." Sharpay had decided on the name Zachary if it was a boy and the name Zoey in the event that it was a girl, which she knew was what Zeke wanted. He wanted a little girl to spoil.

She silently mused to herself that she and Zeke had better not have any more than three kids because names were going to be a nightmare to figure out.

She silently stared at the crackling fire, thinking back to happier Christmas's with Zeke and their son when suddenly she heard the front doorknob jiggle.

Sharpay jumped slightly at the startling noise. She stared unblinkingly at the door, slightly scared of who would be visiting her at this time of night. The door knob jiggled some more before Sharpay heard a light knock.

The blonde slowly stood and slowly and alertly walked over to the door. She peeked through the peep hole and what she saw standing on the lit porch almost made her heart stop.

She quickly unlocked the door and flung it open to reveal a wet, snow-covered, and travel worn Zeke Baylor with a huge bag in his arms and a warm smile on his face.

"Zeke…baby?" she sputtered in what was complete shock.

"Shar" Zeke breathed as he stepped into the house and set down the huge bag he was carrying.

It was him. It was her husband. It was Zeke.

Sharpay threw herself into her husband's arms. She was more than relieved when he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and just held her. This was not a dream. Zeke was back. He was home. He had made it home for Christmas.

Sharpay backed away from Zeke to look into his brown eyes, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey" Zeke said softly, bringing both his hands up to Sharpay's cheeks and caressing them softly. "Don't cry baby." He said softly, wiping away her tears.

"I can't help it." Sharpay sobbed. "You made it. You really made it!" she exclaimed before kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Of course I made it." He said gently. "Nothing, not even a blizzard, is going to keep me away from you guys." He said before removing his right hand from her cheek and gently placing it onto her flat stomach.

"How's our little girl doing?" he asked.

Sharpay playfully rolled her eyes at her husband.

"The **baby** is doing fine." She corrected.

"Just have to burst my bubble don't you." Zeke pouted before pulling Sharpay into him. "Now come here woman. I've gone two months without kissing you and I won't go another second without feeling your lips on top of mine." He said before kissing Sharpay passionately.

Sharpay soon felt herself become lightheaded. It never ceased to amaze her, the amazing effect Zeke had on her. The best thing was that they had been married for seven years and they both still felt like newly weds.

They finally broke apart, both of them out of breath and panting. Sharpay looked around, trying to make the room stop spinning.

"You're soaked." Sharpay breathed as she led Zeke towards the fire.

"Not everything. Just my shirt!" Zeke argued, reminding Sharpay of their son.

"You're worst than Zeph." She told her husband before removing his jacket. She then instructed him to lift up his arms and she took off his shirt.

After Zeke's shirt was removed, he sat on the floor, leaning on the couch and beckoned Sharpay over to him.

Sharpay smiled teasingly and bit her bottom lip, looking skeptically at the man before him.

"Come here woman." Zeke said softly, reaching out and grabbing Sharpay's hands and pulling her into his arms.

"I missed you." He said, gently kissing her temple.

Sharpay sighed contently before gently grabbing Zeke's hands that were wrapped around her waist and entwining their fingers.

"I missed you to Zeke." She whispered before half chuckling. "How in the world did you get here?" she asked.

"That's a long story babe." Zeke laughed slightly. "Let's just say it all started out with running, a bus, a train, an old lady and a station wagon, and some more running." Zeke chuckled softly.

Sharpay turned around in Zeke's arms and looked at him, eyes wide in shock.

"You did all of that?!" she asked in complete shock.

Zeke nodded, smiling at his wife.

"You're amazing." She let out, before claiming Zeke's lips in yet another passionate kiss.

"Damn I missed your kisses." Zeke let out, gently kissing Sharpay's neck before standing up.

"Now, before we get started on something I'm definitely not going to be able to stop, I have presents." Zeke informed, as he held out his hand to help Sharpay up, no longer wet from the snow.

"You didn't?!" Sharpay said in shock. "You already sent me the money to go Christmas shopping!" she exclaimed.

"What can I say?" Zeke replied sheepishly. "I got in California and well I just couldn't resist." He smiled.

"You are something else." Sharpay smiled, rolling her eyes as Zeke leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah but you love me." He replied.

"I'll go get the other presents, and I'll get you a shirt." Sharpay told her husband as she left the room and headed towards the den. All of the presents were locked up in the spare bedroom down there.

"Okay. Don't be too long!" Zeke smiled before briefly kissing her on the lips.

"After the presents babe." Sharpay admonished, although it was half-heartedly.

"I know, but babe two months." He reasoned.

Sharpay flashed her husband a flirtatious smile before darting down the stairs that lead to the den.

She grabbed the huge bag of wrapped gifts and a black wife beater and ran back up the stairs.

Once she was back upstairs, she tossed her husband the shirt and placed the bag onto the ground.

"Oh the black wife beater?" Zeke smirked, knowingly at his wife.

"What?! Okay so I love you in a black wife beater, sue me!" she said before, openly admiring her husband. She then headed over to the Christmas tree, where she proceeded to retrieve and place the presents under the tree.

"The tree looks beautiful by the way." Zeke told Sharpay, looking over the colorfully lit tree that was assorted with numerous bulbs and tinsel.

"Thanks. I thought you'd like it." She replied, turning around and flashing her husband a smile before turning back around and facing the tree.

"I do." Zeke said before abruptly pulling Sharpay into him.

"Zeke!" Sharpay squealed in surprise.

"What?" Zeke murmured as he knelt and nestled his face into the back of Sharpay's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to absentmindedly rub her flat stomach.

"Sorry but I haven't smelled you in over two months……you smell so good." He told her before finally releasing him.

"Zeke Baylor you are such a sap." Sharpay said, as she playfully turned to face her husband and hit him across the abs.

"No I'm just happy." The 27 year old grinned. "I've got a beautiful wife, a wonderful son, and another amazing baby on the way." He sighed before walking over to his bag of gifts and proceeding to place them under the Christmas tree.

Sharpay watched him all the while with a smile on her face, thinking of how she was such a lucky woman. She was married to this amazing man and she was happy. Things were perfect. She had an amazing son. Everything was amazing.

Finally, all of the gifts were underneath the tree. The two parents stood and admired their handy work.

Sharpay suspiciously eyed a particularly big box in the corner before turning to her husband.

"Zeke don't tell me that's……." she started before trailing off.

Zeke gave her a sheepish look.

"You know I had to!" He defended.

"Wow. You talk about spoiling a girl when you **already** spoil your son! The new Guitar Hero game?!" she laughed.

"Well I'm a sucker for the pout face. You out of all people should know this." Zeke mumbled.

Sharpay smiled before wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Oh I know. That's how I get – everything – that- I – want." She said, kissing him chastely as she did so.

The two broke apart when the heard footsteps running down the stairs.

Both of them looked up to see a smiling six year old running towards them.

"Daddy!" Zephaniah screamed as he jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey champ!" Zeke exclaimed, before lifting his son in the air and hugging him.

"You made it! You made it! I knew you'd make it!" he exclaimed before breaking away beaming up at his father.

"I told mommy you'd make it." He said softly, smiling all the while.

"Good son. Good. You've been taking care of your mom?" Zeke asked, before placing his son back onto the ground and looking over at Sharpay who was smiling at the both of them.

"Yes daddy; just like I promised." The six year old replied.

"That's my boy." Zeke beamed.

"Daddy, I got mommy to watch "Santa Claus is coming to town!"" the six year old suddenly exclaimed, excitedly.

"No way!" Zeke exclaimed, looking over at Sharpay and smiling.

"Yeah but she fell asleep!" he said, laughing slightly.

Sharpay watched her husband and son conversate animatedly and said a small prayer of thanks. She hadn't thought it was possible but it had happened. She had gotten her Christmas miracle. Her husband was home and he was safe. Her Christmas would be merry indeed.

**Author's note:**** Okay you guys. That was just a little short and sweet fluff. I hope that you didn't hate it. I worked hard on it. Please review and let me know what you thought and just remember that anything is possible. Miracles really do happen. This is the season of giving and not getting. Be thankful for the important things during this holiday: your family, your health and well being. None of us had to make it this far and that's something to celebrate! Jesus is the reason for the season! God bless and have a Merry Christmas!!**


End file.
